totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
27. Daliśmy z siebie wszystko...
Chris: Co za dzień! Miałem nadzieję, że będę już sobie teraz wypoczywał, a tu nie! Ci frajerzy musieli zremisować i doprowadzić do dogrywki… Kurde no! (…) O! To się już nagrywa? Czołem ludziska! Przed nami, miejmy nadzieję, ostatnie wyzwanie w programie. Może uda się wyłonić zwycięzcę jeszcze przed wieczorem. Zwłaszcza, że nasi finaliści są już dość zmęczeni. Zacznijmy więc emocjonującą dogrywkę w finale Wyzwań! Totalnej!! Porażki!!! Vanessa: To się zaczyna już robić śmieszne! Głupi ten finał! Sami: Vanessa jest pewnie zła, bo to ona chciała być w finale. Ciekawe, do której rundy by wytrwała. Hehe. Vanessa: Ja to bym pewnie Maxa zmiażdżyła w pierwszej rundzie. No cóż… Los jest jednak ślepy… Megan: Zaczyna mnie to już męczyć! Nie mogę patrzeć na te żałosne wyczyny finałowe Claire... Max powinien ją zmiażdżyć w dogrywce. Drake: Biedna Claire. Max pewnie się nawet nie zmęczył. Lucas: Aż mnie zżera ciekawość, co im dowalą w dogrywce. Hehe. Godzinę po zakończeniu pierwszego finału Chris: Witajcie! Ochłonęliście trochę? Max: Bardzo trochę… Nie można tego przełożyć na jutro? Chris: Niestety. Mamy bardzo napięty harmonogram. Do roboty! Claire: O rany… Mam nadzieję, że to rzeczywiście ostatnie wyzwanie… Chris: Tak, ale nie licz, że będzie proste. Max: Spoko. W końcu to finał… Claire: No niech ci będzie. Chris: Niestety skończyły nam się wyzwania w programie. Dlatego trzeba sięgnąć po zadanie zapasowe. Wszyscy: Och! MC: Chris, chyba możemy im wyjawić sekret. Chris: Chyba to konieczne. To zadanie, które zaraz wam damy, zostało wymyślone przez poprzedniego szefa. Uznaliśmy je za trochę zbyt okrutne, więc zwolniliśmy szefa Hatcheta, ale teraz musimy go użyć, bo nie mamy innych. Max: O rety. Aż takie trudne? Chris: Troszkę. Szefie, wyjaśnisz? MC: Będą to ciężkie zadania wojskowe! W pełnym sprzęcie! Na pełnej parze! Kto będzie odpoczywał, odpadnie od razu! Zrozumiano?! Claire i Max: Och! Tak! MC: To jak Chris, mogę już? Chris: Jasne! Są twoi. A ja idę odsapnąć. Huh… MC: Przebierać się i widzimy się za pięć minut! Wojskowa dogrywka MC: Włóżcie jeszcze te plecaki! Claire: Ale są ciężkie. MC: O to k***a chodzi!!! Max: Lepiej go słuchaj… MC: Dobra! Oto, co macie zrobić, lenie patentowane: czołganie się w błocie, przejście po równoważni, przejście na drabinkach nad wanną lodowatej wody, dobiegnięcie do flagi, skacząc na jednej nodze i w końcu bieg do mety… Max: Jak zwykle… MC: …po piasku!!! Claire: Chcesz nas zabić? Nigdy nie wykonywaliśmy takich ćwiczeń! MC (podchodzi do Claire): To po co kurde blaszka przychodziłaś do tego programu idiotko???!!! Vanessa: Dobrze mówisz szefie! Max: Nie krzycz na nią. Zacznijmy wreszcie! MC: Nie znoszę pyskowania. Uwaga…………………JUŻ!!!!!!!! I ruszyli, od razu z wielkim zapałem, który jednak zgasł przy pierwszej konkurencji. Max (ledwo dyszy): Ta siatka mnie wkurza! Claire: Och, zamknij się! Myślisz, że ja jestem zadowolona? Max: Też racja… Chris: Biedacy… A ja leżę i nic nie robię, a i tak zarobię więcej niż oni. Hehe. Violet: Darowałbyś już sobie ironię… Ja pierdzielę… Chad: Tak w sumie, to dobrze, że nie doszedłem do finału. Moja piękna twarz nie wytrzymałaby spotkania z błotem. MC: Szybciej! Nie jesteście w przedszkolu! Max i Claire kończą pierwszy etap. Przed nimi teraz równoważnia. Max: O fak! Jak mam z tym plecorem utrzymać równowagę? Claire: Nie dawaliby przecież czegoś, czego nie da się zrobić. Oni też by chcieli, żeby program się już skończył! Chris: Co racja, to racja. Ruszcie się! Max: Och! Powoli zaczynają iść, ale zmęczenie daje o sobie znać i oboje muszą kilka razy powtarzać. Max: Do licha no! Claire: Spokojnie. To tylko…………….AAA! Do licha no! Max: Hehe! Sami: Przestań się z niej śmiać! Idź dalej! Max: Racja. MC: Dobrze Max! Teraz drabinki! Szybko szybko! Max: Ou! To trudne………………..AAAAAAAA!!! Zimna!!! MC: Szybko! Claire cię zaraz wyprzedzi! Max: Brrrrr… Rrrrracjaaa…… Claire: Hehe…………….AAAAAAA!!!! MC: Ja nie mogę... Co za niezdary z was! Szybciej! Kaman! Claire: Mmmmoże ttak bbbyśśśś sssam sprrrróbowwwwwwałłł… MC: A kto by wtedy obserwował, czy nie oszukujecie? Max: Chrisss? MC: To niemożliwe! Zasnął biedaczek… Wszyscy: CO???????!!!!!!!!! Vanessa: To jakaś kpina! Co to za prowadzący?! Sami: Pierwszy raz się z tobą zgodzę… Tymczasem Max: No wreszcie! Co teraz? Bo już nie pamiętam… MC: Masz kiepską pamięć! Poćwicz! Max: Może innym razem… Zadanie! MC: A tak… Skacz na jednej nodze do flagi, która jest………o tam. Max: O kurde! A wydawałeś się takim fajnym facetem na początku… MC: Mam kilka twarzy. Ruszaj się! Max (skacząc): To chyba najbardziej poniżająca część zadania… Claire: O rany! Mam robić to samo co Max? MC: Nie! Ty jedź rowerem! No pewnie, że to samo!!! Claire: Ehh… Chris (obudziwszy się): O! Już koniec? Vanessa (z pretensją w głosie): Nie, możesz spać dalej. Chris: A to w porządku. Chris: Ej! Zwariowałaś?! Megan: Dobrze zrobiła! Co z ciebie za gospodarz?! Chris: Nie dacie mi odpocząć! Ja już jestem zmęczony prowadzeniem tylu serii!!! Płomień! Kosmos! Szkoła! Morze! A nawet Więzienie! Do licha! Chcę wreszcie odpocząć od Totalnej Porażki!!! Vanessa: To idź do zakładu zamkniętego. Hehe. Chris: Hmm. Bardzo śmieszne… Sami: O! Już kończą przedostatnią rundę! I rzeczywiście… Max (już naprawdę ledwo sapiąc): O rany! Dałem radę… MC: No to biegnij! Meta jest tam! Claire: Już prawie! MC: No chłopie! Ona cię zaraz dogoni!!! Max: Racja! Max rusza, ale nie osiąga jakiejś zabójczej prędkości na piasku i to jeszcze w wojskowych, ciężkich butach. Max: Ufffff!!!! Co to ma być?! Czemu nie mogę przyspieszyć?! Claire: O! To moja szansa! Jeśli dobrze wystartuję, to go jeszcze przegonię! MC: To może nie gadaj, tylko ruszaj!!! Masz mało czasu! Claire: O nie! Claire ruszyła w pogoń, ale no cóż… Claire: Och! Ja pierdzielę! Jak mam biegać po piasku?! MC: Wielu przed tobą umiało i wielu po tobie też da radę! Skup się dziewczyno! Max: Tak blisko… No nie… Zwalniam… Claire (do siebie): No Claire… Teraz albo nigdy… Claire coraz bardziej dogania Maxa. Max: Nie dam się pokonać tak łatwo… Wkrótce jednak Claire jest już na równi z Maxem. Wszyscy: Och! Lucas: Kto tak właściwie wygrywa? Rose: Nie mam pojęcia. Max: Fak!!! Claire minimalnie wyprzedza Maxa. Claire: Tak! To już twój koniec! Max: Nie… Nie. Nie!!! Meta coraz bliżej, a wygrywa Claire. Sami: Max! No co ty?! Wiem, że potrafisz! Vanessa: A ja wiedziałam, że da ciała. Chris: No nieźle nieźle. Claire (widząc metę): Milionie nadchodzę! Max (pod nosem): Spokojnie. Skup się… Trzeba tylko odpowiednio ugiąć kolana i… Claire: Co ty tam mruczysz pod nosem? Max: TERAZ!!! W niewiarygodny sposób Max wybija się na piasku, przeskakuje z dobry metr, wyprzedzając przy tym Claire. Max: MEGA!!! Claire: Co? Max: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wszyscy: Brawo!!! MC: Ja pierniczę... To było niezłe! Podziwiam cię Max! Max: Heh. Miło mi. Sami: Ale wiesz, że jestem zła? Max: O rety. A to czemu? Sami: Bo były momenty, w których dałeś się wyprzedzić. Max: No ale wygrałem i mogę cię zabrać w podróż dookoła świata. Heh. Sami: A skąd wiesz, że się zgodzę? Max: Ja… Ten… No… Sami: Żartuję. Hehe. Claire: Gratuluję Max… Ja bym w życiu czegoś takiego nie zrobiła… Drake: Claire! Świetnie walczyłaś! Claire: Dzięki. W sumie to i tak jestem z siebie dumna. Prawie wygrałam. Hihi. Chris: Dobra ludzie! Dosyć tych czułości. Zapraszam na ognisko. Już ciemno się zaczyna robić… Przy ognisku Chris: Uff… Jakoś dobrnęliśmy do końca. Po 37 ciężkich bojach miło mi ogłosić, że jedynym niepokonanym obozowiczem i zarazem zwycięzcą Wyzwań Totalnej Porażki jest………………………..MAX!!! Max: Tak!!! Max: O rany! Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. MC (niesie czek): Trzymaj! Zasłużyłeś. Naprawdę. Max: Super! Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy mi pomagali i wierzyli we mnie. Serio…..jestem wzruszony…… Chris: No cóż. Nie ma tu już nic do roboty. Zapraszam na imprezę! Wszyscy: Tak! Impreza! Chris: No to musimy się wyewakuować. Max: Jak to? Chris: No chyba wolisz imprezę w wystrzałowym kurorcie, niż na tej nudnej wyspie. Max: No niby tak, ale ona ma swój klimat… Chris: Nieważne. Ja już mam jej dość. Wsiadajcie do łodzi. W porcie Chris: Dobrze. Musimy być wszyscy. Wtedy odpłyniemy. Sami, Megan, Chad……..to 19. Gdzie Max? Max: Już idę… Będę tęsknił za tą wyspą… Chris: Heh. Wybierasz się przecież w podróż dookoła świata. Możesz ją przecież jeszcze odwiedzić. Max: W sumie to tak! Max: Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć… Claire: No to uwierz, bo ja tej forsy nie mam. Hehe. Max: Taa, to mnie przekonuje, heh. Kategoria:Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki